


[Glass/Bright]馴養

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord
Summary: Bright的意識在宿主傳遞的過程出了點問題
Relationships: Jack Bright/Dr. Simon Glass
Kudos: 13





	[Glass/Bright]馴養

他們的人事主管幾乎成了一個廢人，會用幾乎來描述是因為這具身體基本上是四肢完整的，唯一的問題就是他的重度抑鬱在這具身體上演變成強迫症般的自殘行為，為了處理這個狀況只能暫時把他隔離，雖然值得慶幸的是這次他對治療十分配合。  
儘管作為主治醫師的Glass依然對這個狀況不是很樂觀。

巡房的時間又到了，他踏進那間四面牆都鋪著軟墊的保護室，只有在這個時候因為治療與詢問病情的需要才會把Bright的口枷拿下來，畢竟他的言語太有煽動性了，負責監視的人可能會因此而做出無法挽回的事。

「已經下午了，Bright博士。」  
「午好啊，Glassy──」  
Bright穿著把雙手交叉縛在身體兩側的拘束衣從床上坐起，按照慣例被餵下藥丸和開水，他開始索求自己因為配合而該得到的獎勵。

「Glass……這次幫我吧？」Bright對他發出甜膩的請求。「如你所見，畢竟在這樣的情況下即使要我自己來也沒辦法嘛。」  
「……我會盡可能處理這件事的。」Glass一如往常的婉拒他的請求，並把口枷套回Bright的嘴上，就在Bright覺得這次大概也只能這麼算了的時候被戴上眼罩。  
通常這是要強迫他睡覺的時候才會用上的，不過Bright記得剛剛吃下的並沒有安眠藥。

「雖然我無法肯定能不能滿足你就是了。」Glass的聲音在他耳際傳來，在Bright能夠表達任何回應之前褲子就被一雙手從鬆緊帶的部分拉下，他勃起的陰莖就這樣暴露在Glass面前，會發生什麼、會被怎樣對待都一無所知的情況下Bright的呼吸開始變得急促起來。

白袍與他身上的衣物摩擦發出窸窸窣窣的聲音，乳膠手套被延展並啪地貼合上Glass那雙修長的手，然後是軟膠被擠出瓶子，Bright只能大致判斷是這樣的狀況，隨後略為冰涼的潤滑液就隨著那雙手握上柱身而被均勻塗抹開來。  
「…！哈、…Glas……！」他戴著口枷而只能發出含糊不清的呻吟，包皮則因為那雙手規律的套弄被褪下，其中一隻似乎順著陰莖揚起的弧度沿著血管突起的紋路往下撫弄直至觸碰到同樣敏感的囊袋，Bright反射性的挺腰希望能讓前端頂到些什麼，而這樣的期待落空只是使他更加渴求來自Glass的撫慰。

「……別亂動。」  
那樣強勢的命令句立刻就讓Bright無法克制的泊泊流出前液，儘管身體因此而發抖著卻一動也不敢動，他張著嘴發出難耐的喘息，等待著Glass緩緩套弄起來帶給他更多快感。  
「哈啊……！」自己的硬挺因為被對方手淫，潤滑液與前液混在一起發出咕啾咕啾的聲響刺激著他的鼓膜，淚水逼出眼角被眼罩柔軟的布料吸收，在那雙纖細修長的手中不快不慢的套弄反而更令人心癢難耐，他卻只能為了遵守命令而壓下挺腰的衝動發出無助而含糊的呻吟。  
不論是插入還是被插入都好，他渴望更多Glass不會給予他的東西，儘管身體的反應仍是那樣誠實，並最終繃直了腰腹把情慾宣洩在他的心理醫師的手裡，溫熱的滲入十指之間。

紙巾的觸感仔細地替他擦拭乾淨，恍惚之間Bright再一次認知到Glass一直以來都是如此細膩的人。

重新被除去了眼罩，泛紅的眼眶裡綠色的眼珠因為高潮的餘韻而渙散，在那雙眼裡映著Glass有些羞赧的表情。

「希望這樣你就可以好好休息了，Bright博士。」他看著Glass收拾了文件和表格將他留在這裡，昏昏沉沉的思索著卻仍然不明白行為背後的原因。

**Author's Note:**

> 原本是想寫成調教服從向的，但咕到最後就變成這樣了…隨意看看吧。


End file.
